Problem Solved
by fluffykagomekawaii
Summary: Tonight the problem would be fixed tonight he would seek out the one in his dreams and make them a reality. Whether she wanted it or not she would finally stop the aching, she would be his. SessKag.


Hey everyone! Guess what! I just came up with a new Sess/Kag story! Yay! Oh and by the way, I'm almost done with the third chapter for "Mine Alone" I know it's taking forever to update but I have a hectic life! Sorry! Anyway, let's start shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I mean come on I'm only seventeen years old! How the hell can I own him?

"……….." Talking

'………...' Thinking

**Problem Solved**

**Chapter #1 Raging Desire**

Deadly sharpened demon claws glided softly down incredibly smooth pale moist covered skin.

Piercing golden eyes closed in drowning bliss as the strong scent of sakura blossoms, spring showers and the unmistakable aroma only a female could carry was brought to flaring nostrils.

Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Silver shadows reflecting in shimmering endless pools of blue that were delicately shaped and embraced by thick dark lashes.

Luscious sherry lips opened in an intense pleasured filled gasp as small pale fingers sunk into equally pale flesh of a very male back.

Soft groans and pants were all that was heard entrapped within the silence of the night. The sounds of silk sheets spilling from naked bodies and gracefully sliding to the floor accompanied the night's chorus.

A rather loud feminine moan filled the heated room as emotions threatened to overwhelm a once stoic face.

Deep masculine dog like growls followed the female's cries of passion as bodies tensed and completion was finally accomplished.

Silver hair adorned the empty side of the spacious bed while nude pale skin covered perfection itself underneath. Soft hands ran along the perfect planes of muscles and smooth flesh of the satisfied lover.

His one hand trapped within her silk like raven hair while the other played along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, all too aware of the fact that they still laid connected.

Lips lost to the hollow of her once unblemished white throat. Possessively nurturing the abused flesh and absently soothing the dull aching.

Small girlish giggles where soon heard from underneath the broad demon body. Sweetening the once passion filled atmosphere and bringing forth a more tender playful mood.

Molten golden eyes opened followed by a soft spreading of lips accommodating into a loving smile as the demon raised his face from the young girl's neck to meet her drowning dark sea blue eyes.

No description of love could ever give justice to the emotions being portrayed through those shining orbs. Her eyes reflected only playfulness as her moist lips moved to create a smile of her own before molding into his in a sweet love filled chaste kiss.

Pulling back the demon traced the side of her delicately shaped face, whispering his most deep hidden secrets to his beloved.

"_I love you_"

The reaction he obtained however was that of bitterness and contempt as the beauty refused to keep eye contact any longer. Laying her face to the side and sinking further on the slightly damped sheets she sighed heavily before answering.

"_I love him_"

Was all she whispered before her body began growing transparent, vanishing from under his. Leaving him alone, cold and broken, to bathe in his own tears. She would never be his…for she loved another.

…End of Dream…

"Arg!" The demon lord loudly growled as deep ominous crimson eyes opened to the moonless night, momentarily lost between sleep and awareness.

Enlarged claws ripped through the soft material of his bed, drawing forth flying feathers in a rain of white across his room. Glaring down at his throbbing member, Sesshoumaru stood in one fluid motion, ripping a nearby chair to shreds and bursting open his window.

Glass instantly shattering across the floor, crying each time the demon walked upon it. Completely ignoring the prickling sensation or trailing blood. Another dream had occurred, or rather, another nightmare.

It hadn't always been like this. It had started with innocent interactions with the miko. His respect for her unbelievable power and his odd appeal to her ever sweet scent had started it all.

Soon the demon lord found himself harboring deep feelings of uncontrollable lust for the young human. And deeply disgusted with himself, he tired with all his might to rid himself of the repulsive emotion.

What would the demon world think if they ever found out that a mere human child for that's what she was, had become the great taiyokai's weakness? Yes, she was a weakness.

Her scent, her sweet tranquilizing delicate scent never failed to make him falter during a battle. The sight of her, those gorgeous long legs of hers exposed for his viewing pleasure as she ran at full speed in order to aid his half breed of a brother.

The weight of her hate lacking glare every time she looked in his direction. And the knowledge that she was not his to punish for said glares.

Not his to comfort when she shed tears of pain at finding his foolish brother in the arms of another. Not his to caress throughout the night and marveled in the feel of her lovely skin.

Not his to relieve long time suppressed tension with, and most certainly, not his to love, never to love. When had this began? How long had he shielded himself from the feeling? When had he realized that unless he acted upon his desires they would never go away?

When did love begun to form a part of the already uncontrollable lust? When was the last time the demon lord woke up at peace and not pestered with unsatisfied passions or burning pains in his heart?

When did the long burning fantasies ended in her rejecting his love? She was a flaw that would have to be corrected at once. As the demon lord of the west, Sesshoumaru could not afford such distractions.

He refused to allow any woman to run his life the way this Kagome was. To constantly plagued his thoughts, to hunt him at nigh, to draw such raw reactions from the mere thought of her smiling face. This simply wouldn't do.

She had become an obsession, a deep aching, a heart ripping longing. Love combined with very powerful lust had infected his heart of snow and had melted away all his shields.

She had destroyed everything that he was, turned him into a sex crazed lunatic; into a love sick puppy. Embarrassment could not cover this any longer, interest certainly didn't either. This was a call. This was desire itself.

And he would not rest until the problem was corrected. Her love for his half brother was a problem. Her intoxicating, body rising scent was a problem; her luscious untouched body was a problem.

Kagome was problem, she was his problem. Sighing heavily with a raspy edge to the sound, the demon lord blinked piercing eyes into the darkened sky. Why hide it any longer? Why suffer cold lonely nights? Indeed why?

Not anymore.

Tonight the problem would be fixed; tonight he would seek out the one in his dreams and make them a reality. Whether she wanted it or not she would finally stop the aching, she would be his. Although deep inside he knew, Sesshoumaru knew he could not bring himself to be forced upon her helpless form.

There had to be some way. Somehow, the pain had to stop. A demon although stronger both physical and mentally then a human could only take so much.

And Sesshoumaru had reached his limit. And so he took the moonless night, answering the call, hoping for the agony to end.

…………………………

Tonight was the night of the new moon. The night when all his powers were savagely stripped from his very being, leaving him to fend with only a pathetic weak human body. Tonight was one of the nights he hated the most.

He hated not being able to detect danger when it was still far away. He hated feeling so many emotions all at once, hated the softness that crept among his heart, hated the memories that flooded his mind.

Tonight he was most vulnerable and helpless, thus sleep was not an option. Tonight he would dream while awake, he would dream of his beloved. Of old days that would never come again. These nights, the nights when he was human were dedicated to Kikyou.

For that's how she loved him more; while he was human. "There's something in the air, an ominous aura approaches" A male voice pierced through the silence.

The small group of shard hunters then turned to the monk who had his gaze settled on the horizon. Deep violet eyes opened in distress as they moved for a second to scan over the peacefully sleeping bodies around the still burning fire.

And then turned sharply to the glowing figure steadily approaching. Worry soon inched in the pit of his stomach as he squinted his eyes hoping to get a better picture. The monk stood from his spot next to the slumbering demon slayer and quickly took on a fighting stance.

His left hand inching towards his right and taking a firm hold on the blue sacred beads that rested on his wrist. Inuyasha managed a human growl as he joined Miroku, neither bothering to wake their companions.

Both foolishly convinced they could protect them against the coming threat. Dawn was still hour away. The sun would not rise in time for the hanyou to regain his demonic strength.

Suddenly just as the figure came to a halt, it vanished from sight, only to appear a few feet away from their dying fire. Reflexes kicked in and both humans backed a step before their brains were able to settle on the fact that the lord of the western lards stood in their campsite, not gazing at them but at their companion.

And not only that; but the demon also only wore a silk pale white sleeping kimono. Leaving his armor behind, mocking the humans with his lack of caution. As if they posed no threat to him. And in reality, they really didn't.

The hanyou was the first one to break free of the momentary daze as he launched his body in front of the sleeping human female just as his brother began to slightly kneel before her. "Sesshoumaru! What do you want? What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha furiously hissed at his elder half brother.

The demon slowly raised lazy golden eyes to the human before him and amusement flowed over his God like features. He was a human, a weak helpless human. A sinister smile touched his delicate lips as the demon grasped an almost invisible hand to his brother's frail neck.

Lifting him so that his feet dangled helplessly and allowing a soft laugh to escape him. The monk remained paralyzed as he focused on Inuyasha's strangled gasps. If he were to attack death would surely come to his comrade.

"I have come to realize a dream dear brother, it only adds to the night's victory seeing you in such a state of…vulnerability, truly pathetic"

Sesshoumaru coldly stated as a sinister smirk followed his poison dripping words. Both humans suddenly gasped as an almost invisible arm appears before Inuyasha. Piercing claws wrapping themselves around his fragile human neck and lifting him in the air without the slightest bit of efforts.

Miroku took a step forth only to back as soon as he met the lord's intense warning look. If he were to intervene Sesshoumaru would surely kill his half brother with the tiniest snap of his wrist and feel absolutely no remorse over his death.

The human struggled as his own hands shot to encircle his brother's wrist. His dangling feet kicking in the air and his breath coming out in choked gasps as Sesshoumaru increased the pressure in his hold. "Let me go you bastard!"

Inuyasha panted with the little air he was allowed. Suddenly his body was carelessly thrown against the harsh solid mass of a nearby tree. His weak human bones snapping and blood exiting his mouth.

With the first rays of light all injuries would vanish, his body would fully heal with the first taste of his demon. But for now all the helpless human could do was fight against the coming darkness and fail terribly as unconsciousness claimed his being.

The loud sounds of the hissing wind and crash brought the slumbering companions to awareness. "Inuyasha! What have you done to him?!" Kagome's panic filled voice reached his ears causing Sesshoumaru to once again resume his kneeling position next to the sweet smelling human.

She gasped at his sudden movement and reflexes forced her to coil away momentarily. But the human was brave and soon moved to her feet in front of the demon lord, pointing a delicate accusing finger towards his still kneeling form and frowning deeply at the look she was gaining.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?! What do you want with us?!" She desperately demanded, stealing a glance at the fallen Inuyasha before going back to the demon's intense longing gaze.

He stood slowly, making his movement boneless and graceful. His body elegantly gliding upwards to claim his full 6'5 of height. Towering over all present and imposing a God like glow. Kagome stood her ground, all too aware of her friend's calls and urges to stand down, to run for cover.

But it was like her legs had become glued to the floor. Her gaze lost in piercing gold. Her shivering skin bathing in the honey sunlight his eyes provided. Yet anger soon took over the momentary daze as her gaze was finally able to break away only to land on Inuyasha.

The sight bringing a frown upon her lovely features. "With them I wish for nothing…with you however, I have many things planned" Kagome gulped at this and paled at the raw look in the demon's eyes.

Had he come to them tonight to kill her? Did her death really appeal that much to him? To see such need in his eyes, such raw hunger, all yearning for her blood, it was truly a frightening sight.

And that was what she was feeling. Pure and renewed panic pouring into her stomach. Sweat soon broke in her spine, making her skin itchy and uncomfortable against the not so soft material of her pink pajama top.

Kagome could taste her heartbeat in her throat and the shot of goose bumps aroused her flesh underneath her clothe. Her breath trapped in her lungs as she took a tentative step back yet at the slightest move she found the demon smirking and hovering right in front of her.

Way too close for comfort and looking way too menacing to try and escape again. "Kagome!" The small fox child shouted. His frightened little voice carried by the wind, causing a small distraction for the human as she wasted no time and made the foolish mistake of turning her back on her enemy.

Miroku's and Sango's voices were suddenly lost in the back of her brain as a soft darkness began to lure her to sleep.

A welcoming, warm, power filled embrace catching her as she fell through unconsciousness. Noise becoming numb and silence taking claim. Steal silence and pure darkness what all she could distinguish.

All her senses would allow. And for a moment she flew, for a minute she swam and for a second she felt possessed and wanted, welcomed and longed for. And just for that second, all vanished, all evil was destroyed, all ill feelings dispersed into the wild to give room to this new emotion. This delicious new emotion. This both frightening and exiting feeling.

Love.

…………………………

"What are we going to do?! Kagome will die! We failed her! We just stood there and watched, there's no way she could have survived that blow!" The slayer shouted through bitter tears of anger as she paced back and forth, rising dust along every step she took.

"Sango calm yourself, come morning we'll rescue lady Kagome, give Inuyasha time to heal, it has been only two hour since she was taken" The monk tried to reason hopelessly, hiding his own feelings of distress.

Sango came to a half and sharply turned to Miroku. "Only two hours? Miroku Kagome could be dead by now! She could be being tortured as we speak! And the hit she got sent her unconscious, what if she never wakes up?! What if…"

The slayer suddenly forced herself to stop her rampage as she heard small sniffing sounds coming from Shipou. "He hit her so hard, I didn't mean to, it was my fault and he hit her so hard"

The child sobbed his heart out breaking the hearts of the others. Sango quickly rushed to him and took him in her comforting embrace. "No it wasn't, it's not your fault Shipou, we'll get Kagome back, she'll be fine I promise"

She joined him with tears, and yet her voice never failed to carry out her determination and fierceness. The monk looked away from the scene to his fallen comrade. His injuries were great but he would heal.

'Sango, it's not wise to make such promises, not when you are not sure you can keep them' He thought as anguish poured into his heart.

……………………….

He had panicked. The great lord of the west had lost his composure and now the consequences laid slumbering before him. No, not slumbering, she laid unconscious, dead to the world.

How long had he sent her into this state? Only time would tell. He knew she would be alright, her injury was not of great degree, but the fact that he had caused it bothered him to no end.

He had hoped to lure her in, to seduced her into his embrace, no brutally shut her and rob her of her consciousness. Now the chances of seduction and tenderness were lost. As soon as her drowning blue eyes met his fear would strike. An emotion he loathed when coming from her.

Guilt was present among his raging emotions as he gazed at the radiant beauty by his side. He had never wished to hurt her and he hoped not to wrong her in any way. But at the time being he could not undue his crude actions.

All he could to do was stand guard of her abnormal sleep. Before he had settled her into his bed, the demon lord had taken as a priority to have her cleaned and dressed. Female servants had rushed from their sleep in order to attend to their new lady.

And now she rested peacefully, clothed in a silk form fitting red nightgown. The crimson color making perfect contrast with the perfect paleness of her delicate skin. His dream had been deceiving, she was even softer then she looked.

The soft material clunk to her petite figure, hugging her curves, adorning her fabulous figure. Her hair had been dried and now laid like pure raven silk upon the soft white pillows. He had allowed no scents of any kind to be used during her bath so that her own natural one would be all his nose would perceive.

And now, having her this close, with her flesh free of all perfumes but her own, Sesshoumaru was truly convinced. This woman would be his, this human child with the scent of sakura blossoms an spring rains would rule by his side as the lady of the west.

She was perfection itself, she was a true goddess and she would be his. Never had he felt such raw passions rising from his body. The way her hair shimmered in the first rays of the sun. The soothing healthy pink covering her soft cheeks.

The way her chest rose and fell in rhythm with her steady breathing. It was all too much to bare, all too painfully arousing not to touch. The demon could no longer fight his desires as he joined her in the large bed. Hovering above her warm figure, taking in as much as her scent as he could.

The sight of her rosy slightly parted lips was suddenly too much to look at. Sesshoumaru had to look away before temptation took over. It wouldn't do for her to wake up to him ravaging her sweet lips for her knew it wouldn't stop with a peck.

His gaze then found her white untouched throat. She really held no claim. The lord could only wonder why such a lovely powerful creature had gone alone for so long. Surely there had to be thousands of demons after her. If she had managed to attract the attention on the western lord, she must have also caught many others.

This was not a welcomed thought. He had her now and nothing would take her away, no one would have her, no one would ever see her. She was his, all his, forever his. And when he said forever he meant forever for his mark would grant her the gift of immortality.

He had found his mate, it had taken centuries but he had found her. And he would never let her go. As his thoughts wondered to their future together so did his hands. His eager fingers could not find it in them to grow tire of her creamy skin.

Limb for limb and he could not find a flaw. Even the small moon shaped scar he had spotted earlier on her hip added to her loveliness. His lips soon sorted out her soft shoulder, nuzzling the skin gently; lips brushing like velvet across her collar bone.

Leaving behind the faintest of touches as he explored her secrets. He cuddled her in his arms, no longer resisting the longing of feeling her finally within his embrace, telling himself he would stop soon yet finding no reason why he should. Her head rested near his chest, her plump lips only a kiss away from his skin.

His hand glided down the curves of her body, from the back of her neck to the small of her back all the way to her tentative hip. His breaths came in pants as he realized his situation.

He had become painfully aroused and laid stiff against her thigh. A small thrust wouldn't wake her would it? He needed so desperately to relieve the tension, to ease the ache. He was now throbbing against her warm body, yet his hips remained immobile at will. To wake her up in such a manner simply would not do.

At this moment fear and disgust were the last things he wished to see displayed in her lovely features. But awareness came too soon. The demon lord had but a second to move far enough for her not to feel him just as her beautiful eyes opened to greet the morning light.

She looked disoriented and puzzled as she scanned the room slowly. Her vision still lazy from her previous sleep. Soon her gaze came to curiously meet his. Blank golden eyes stared back at lost and slightly frightened blue ones.

Her next words left him completely off guard. From everything he had expected, this had never come to mind.

"Where am I? W-who are you?"

………………………..

"What do you mean he hit her?" Inuyasha snapped as he continued to race towards the west. Shippou held more tightly to his back and answered the question.

"I meant Sesshoumaru knocked her out! He hit her really hard on the head and took her! He said he had things planned for her" The fox child explained, feeling Inuyasha tense with every word.

"She'll be ok right Inuyasha? You'll safe her?" The hanyou hissed as he increased his speed, the rest of his companions trailing behind.

"Of course I will you runt, I'll get Kagome back, no one takes my shard detector away!"

'Damn Sesshoumaru how dare you take Kagome! She is my ticket to getting Kikyou back! Damn you!' He thought as anger poured in his being.

Kagome had to be alive, she had to be fine. If she wasn't the spell would never be completed and Kikyou's soul would not be able to take claim of her body.

……………………………

"You don't remember me? You don't know who I am?" The demon lord asked stunt. Kagome scooted away as much as she could without falling off and shyly shook her head. Her eyes glued to the God before her.

"S-should I?" She asked innocently, biting her lower lip absently and melting Sesshoumaru by the second.

He had seen her in battle, had seen her in grief and in anger but never had he seen her so…cute. Suddenly a sinister plan came to his plotting mind as he extended a clawed hand towards her soft skin.

Gently caressing her cheek and watching with a smile as she only winced a little before accepting the tender touch.

"Well I would hope you would know your own lover"

…………………………..

Oh man! It took me three day to finish, so tell me what you think. Should I continue? Please review!!!!!


End file.
